Great Boggi
Great Boggi are large Bird Wyverns which inhabit swampy regions and are the alpha males of Boggi packs. |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310, original by MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Great Boggi is a large Dog Wyvern which, like Boggi, is bulkier than other alpha Dog Wyverns. Otherwise, Great Boggi has a body structure similar to other large Dog Wyverns and share many features with their smaller counterparts, Boggi. The tusks at the back of their jaws are longer than Boggi's and same goes for the bristle-like feathers it has on its chin, making its so-called beard look longer. A small sail-like crest is located on its head, instead of the short spines, which are still found running down its back like with Boggi. Its tail is shaped like the club of an Oni, being covered in many short spines. Great Boggi sport powder blue hides and have mustard yellow stripes running across their bodies. The bristle-like feathers on their chin are more of a bluish gray, the wart-like structures on the back of their head have a slight red hue and the sail-like crest on top of their heads are a darker blue than their hide. Their eyes are a dark green and have ellipsoid pupils. Behavior Great Boggi are quite territorial by nature and are known to lead packs of Boggi. They will defend their territory and nests with great aggression and they can do so by spitting a large, disgusting mass of phlegm and saliva at threats. Otherwise, they've been known to be sort of lazy as they've been seen slacking around. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Great Boggi occupy a position rather low in the food chain due to their relatively low strength, but are capable of preying upon small monsters with relative ease. This position in the food chain means that Great Boggi have to worry about predation from a large variety of larger, stronger monsters even those that can take it and its pack on at the same time. Behavior towards Other Monsters Great Boggi are known to be rather aggressive when it comes to monsters that don't belong to its pack, especially smaller monsters. As a result, Great Boggi will attack small monsters basically upon sight even without being provoked itself. Great Boggi will attack other large monsters if they wander too close to it or provoke it, but only if they're monsters of similar strength as Great Boggi will only attack stronger monsters if provoked. Great Boggi will run away from other large monsters if enough damage is dealt to it and it'll always run away from powerful monsters and Elder Dragons. Tracks Great Boggi can leave behind several kinds of track for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Medium Bird Wyvern Tracks", which can be found on the ground, "Blue/Yellow Scale Fragments", which can be found on the ground, "Fang Scuff Marks", which can be found on the ground or walls, and "Short Bristle Feathers", which can be found on the ground or walls. Specific Locale Interactions Great Boggi doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Great Boggi can call in Boggis to help it fight against other monsters or hunters while also being capable of convincing already present Boggi to help it fight against whatever it's fighting. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Flooded Forest * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 2 of the Flooded Forest, they notice several monsters in the middle of the area sleeping, so they quickly get behind some bushes to hide themselves. As the hunter moves away some of the foliage to get a better look at the monsters, they see it's a bunch of Boggi resting around a larger monster, which they realize must be the Great Boggi they've been tasked with hunting. The hunter then hears some rustling behind them and they notice a Boggi behind them which barks. The hunter gets startled and stumbles out of the bushes into the open as the Boggi jumps after them. The Boggi that were sleeping earlier are awoken by the noise and start waking up and barking at the hunter which eventually wakes up the Great Boggi. As the hunter stumbles away and gets back to their feet, the Great Boggi gets up and growls at the hunter before roaring, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Primal Forest * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing a pack of Wroggi, lead by a Great Wroggi, scavenging from a carcass. The camera then shows several things with smaller feet moving through an area, followed by something larger. The pack of Wroggi then seems to be startled by something entering the area at which point the camera pans over and shows a pack of Boggi lead by a Great Boggi approaching the pack of Wroggi. The Boggi and Great Boggi bark at the Wroggi and Great Wroggi, which bark in return. The packs then start circling one another while they're growling at each other. One Wroggi then bravely runs at the Boggi pack, but gets attacked by a Boggi, which manages to pin it to the ground. The Great Wroggi then spits a glob of poison at the Boggi which quickly affects the smaller Bird Wyvern as it stumbles around. In return, several of the Boggi spit a disgusting mass of saliva at the opposing Wroggi, some of which spit poison back at the Boggi. As a result, several of the Boggi stumble back, but the Wroggi can't take the stench and run away. The Great Wroggi looks back and tries calling its pack members back. The Great Boggi uses this opportunity to get right up to the Great Wroggi, which looks back before the Great Boggi gets a hold of its neck and pulls it down to the ground, using its brute strength. The Great Boggi then finishes off the Great Wroggi and announces its victory as the leftover unaffected Boggi walk to it while the weakened Boggi stumble over and start feasting on the corpse of the Great Wroggi as the screen starts turning to black, marking the end of the cutscene. Abilities Great Boggi are large Dog Wyverns, being larger and bulkier that many of the other Dog Wyverns, giving them a great degree of physical strength yet making them somewhat sluggish compared to the others. It's capable of using this brute strength to rip rocks out of the ground and then throw them towards threats. However, it's most well-known for spitting a mass of phlegm and saliva at threats, like its smaller counterparts, deterring predators with the horrible stench it emits. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Great Boggi becomes enraged, it'll start huffing out white smoke and it'll do its more brutish physical attacks more often. * Tired State: When Great Boggi becomes tired, it'll start drooling and it'll both fall over sometimes after doing its physical attacks and fail to do its Soiled-inflicting moves. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Great Boggi can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and as a result turn Frenzied, but it's incapable of attaining the Apex State. Great Boggi have also not been found in the Hyper State, but they're speculated to exist, but they've been found in the Tempered State. Frenzied Great Boggi have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster, but are also capable of causing rocks to be released whenever it stomps the ground. Tempered Great Boggi are considered Threat Level 1 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Mounts Great Boggi can be mounted on its head, body and tail due to its relatively large size compared to other Dog Wyverns. Whenever Great Boggi is mounted on its head, the hunter will be located at the back of the Great Boggi's head. The Great Boggi will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. Whenever Great Boggi is mounted on its body, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the neck to the base of the Great Boggi's tail. The Great Boggi will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by slamming the side of its body into walls and by rolling over the ground. Whenever Great Boggi is mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located just past the base of the Great Boggi's tail. The Great Boggi will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its tail around and by slamming the side of its tail into walls or the ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Ornitholestinae * Subfamily: Bogginae * Genus: Boggi * Species: B. phacochoerus Great Boggi is a medium-sized Bird Wyvern which is commonly found leading a pack of Boggis as the alpha male. It's closely related to other Dog Wyverns like Great Jaggi and Great Baggi. Habitat Range Great Boggi have primarily been found inhabiting swampy regions like the Old Swamp, Nightmare Marshes, Scarlet Marshes and Styx Wetlands. However, they've also been found in areas like the Flooded Forest, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest and even the Rotten Vale. Ecological Niche Great Boggi occupy a position somewhat low in the food chain, but are still capable of rather easily preying upon small monsters like Bullfango, Velociprey, Aptonoth, Conga, Girros, Mosswine, Slagtoth and Wroggi. Great Boggi have to compete with several other predators which include the likes of Arzuros, Bulldrome, Gendrome, Gypceros, Tetsucabra, Buphatox and Beezal Queen. However, Great Boggi has to worry about predation from larger monsters like Yenidodarp, Rathian, Rolabius, Shojorai, Yajiyazyk, Rathalos, Gravios, Odogaron, Aglunastos, Teal Khezu, Bagarala, Xhi Khamaria and the likes of Deviants and Elder Dragons, even when it's in the company of its pack. Biological Adaptations Great Boggi are bulky, medium-sized Bird Wyverns, being bulkier than the other Dog Wyvern alphas, granting it a great amount of physical strength which they can use in a very brutish manner. This strength even allows them to rip rocks out of the ground to throw towards threats. Their main adaptation is the large mass of phlegm and saliva that they spit out at threats which possesses a disgusting odor, enough to deter would-be predators. This odor originates from the bacteria gathered within the mass which lives within the Great Boggi's mouth and is thus ejected with the mass when the Great Boggi spits it out. They also have an oily skin which is thought to keep their skin moist even in warmer areas. Behavior Great Boggi are known to be quite aggressive, just like other Dog Wyverns, attacking threats to themselves and their pack, making sure to protect their territory. Despite this, Great Boggi are known to be somewhat lazy as they've been often seen slacking off together with its pack members. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters = WIP |-|High Tier Large Monsters = WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Bark: Great Boggi will do deep guttural barks towards hunters in a similar fashion to Great Jaggi or Great Baggi. * Bite: Great Boggi will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Side Bite: Great Boggi will try to bite a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Tail Whip: Great Boggi will whip its tail at a hunter which can knock them down. * Spit Ball: Great Boggi will shoot a ball of its spit at a hunter which can knock them down and cause Soiled. * Rock Throw: Great Boggi will rip a rock out of the ground with its jaws which it will then throw towards a hunter which can knock them down and cause Earthblight. * Leap: Great Boggi will either leap away or towards a hunter which can knock them down. * Run: Great Boggi will run towards a hunter and hit them with its body which can knock them down. * Body Slam: Great Boggi will try to slam the side of its body into a hunter which can knock them down. Enraged * Minion Call: Great Boggi will do a different call from usual and call in one to three Boggi into the area to help it fight against whatever it's fighting. * Attack Call: Great Boggi will do another different call from usual and send the Boggis present in the area towards the hunter, attacking them. * Head Upswing: Great Boggi will swing its head upwards at a hunter which can knock them up into the air. * Spit Stream: Great Boggi will barf down a rather large amount of its spit downwards at a hunter which can knock them down and cause Soiled. High Rank Calm * Head Swing: Great Boggi will swing its head sideways at a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Twin Side Bite: Great Boggi will try to bite a hunter from both sides twice in a row, one after another, which can knock them down. * Rock Slam: Great Boggi will rip a rock out of the ground with its jaws which it will then try to slam down onto a hunter which can knock them away and cause Earthblight. Enraged * Stomp: Great Boggi will try to stomp down onto a hunter with either of its legs which can knock them down. * Head Slam: Great Boggi will try to slam its head down onto a hunter which can knock them down. * Body Swing: Great Boggi will swing its body at a hunter from either side which can knock them away. G-Rank Calm * Triple Spit Balls: Great Boggi will shoot three balls of its spit at hunters in a row which can knock them down and cause Soiled. * Twin Side Bite and Slam: Great Boggi will first do two Side Bites before doing a Head Slam. Enraged * Tail Slam: Great Boggi will try to slam its tail down onto a hunter which can knock them away. * Running Body Swing: Great Boggi will quickly run towards a hunter and then swing its body at a hunter from either side which can knock them away. Damage Effectiveness Damage Types Elements Status Effects Items Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Great Boggi's head will have scars on it and its "beard" will be damaged. * Head(2): Great Boggi's head will have more scars on it and its tusks will be broken. Shiny Drops Material Items * Great Boggi can drop a Boggi Scale/Scale+/Shard with both of the breaks on its head. * Great Boggi can drop a G. Boggi Bristle/Bristle+/Thorn with the first break on its head. * Great Boggi can drop a G. Boggi Tusk/Tusk+/Hardtusk with the second break on its head. * Great Boggi can drop a Wyvern Tear/Lrg Wyvern Tear with all of its breaks. * Great Boggi can drop a Bird Wyvern Gem with all of its breaks. Slinger Ammo * Whenever Great Boggi gets hit by a high damage impact, it can drop Thorn Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial = |-|Final = Armor Blademaster = Skills: Antiseptic, Hunger (+5), Stamina (-5) |-|Gunner = Skills: Antiseptic, Hunger (+5), Stamina (-5) Carves Low Rank = |-|High Rank = |-|G-Rank = Quests WIP Notes * Whenever Great Boggi is tired, it'll eat from a corpse to regain Stamina. * Great Boggi can be blinded for some time through the usage of Flash Bombs or Flash Pods. Trivia * Great Boggi is of course based on other Dog Wyverns while also being based on Oni, ogres and warthogs. Credits * FireBall13: For the icon. * Nrex117: For the taxonomy. * MonsterHunterFlacko: For making the original monster. * Rathalosaurus: For the final weapon names. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko